In The Begining
by The Muse Sway
Summary: This is basically how it all started for Kitty Pryde, kind of Alternate Universe. I simply put more detail on how it was to become a mutant.


In the Beginning

The Muse Sway

I found myself looking up in the ceiling it was dark and quiet. All you could of hear was crickets and the leaves blowing against a light breeze. But here I lay in the room sweating for no apparent reason. I wasn't sure if I was getting sick or I was just hyperventilating all I knew that I hated that feeling. I slowly began to calm my self by controlling my breathing, slowly I began to close my eyes . I began to relax and slowly drift into sleep but instead I felt like I was falling instead. I opened my eyes and notice that I was falling and not dreaming. I panicked and tried to grab the nearest thing I could, my blanket. I kept falling through the mattress with it's spring coils then the bottom of the bed itself. At this point I started to yell. I was following through the floor and now looking at the roof of my kitchen and all I had to stop myself was a lousy sheet. I kept falling fearing for my life I closed my eyes I'm sure this is just a dream and I won't hit the floor. I woke up a few seconds later I was on my garage floor. I looked up and noticed my blanket was connected to the ceiling barely just clinging as it was connected there I looked at my knees which were purple I was bruised and the pain was starting to sink in. My parents came in rushing in to comfort me I was crying not because I was hurt but because I had no idea what was going on.

The following morning was the worst my parents ate breakfast silently they were keen not to look at me directly in the eyes. How could I blame them, I couldn't I was now a _ Freak_. Something that didn't belong any longer. The following week passed by without much trouble nothing big just school. Until I walked out one evening and there suddenly in front of me a blonde woman. A beautiful blonde in a white suit. She was dressed like a business woman. She started to approach me and of course me being the naïve person I was just stood there as she suddenly approached.

"Katherine want a ride to school?" my fathers voice came suddenly from behind he was leaving for work and was now locking up. I turned back to face the woman but she was no longer there. I walked forward and took a wide look around the neighborhood but there was no sign of her.

"Katherine what's wrong?" he now asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled.

"Nothing Dad, I just thought I saw someone that's all."

School was the same "boring" I passed all my classes with excellence. I simply read, saw, hear it once and I remembered it easily. I wasn't very popular though. Even though I didn't dress bad or anything but I suppose having a high intelligence tends to intimidate people. The bell rang and I was happy to hear it. Home someplace, where I can read by my self listen to music write poetry and let my artistic side run wild. I was walking outside and on my way towards the street until the spunky red headed Amy, a girl from my math class yelled out to me.

" Kitty! Hey over here!" she yelled waving her hand as if she wasn't obvious enough. I walked there grabbing my black backpack straps out of habit. It seemed my body always had a way in making it obvious that I was nervous.

"Hey girl did you get those page numbers for Mrs. Luna's homework.." she asked as she began to talk to her other friends in which they stood at a circular formation.

" Yeah I did….you want the pages?" I said rather cheerfully but unfortunately I was drowned out by the loud voices of the after school crowd.

" Yo, Amy what's up!" a grungy blonde boy holding a camcorder was now taping Amy and her entourage. She looked up and smiled then started to pose in front of her camera.

"Woooo aren't ya sexy thang!" he yelled as he kept on recording her pose and make a fool of herself. Her friends who started to take notice started laughing. I unfortunately somehow didn't find it funny and in embarrassment I just stood there like a fish out of water.

" Hey Kitty Kat! Over here lets roll already!" my two girlfriends where already across the street calling for me. They were waving and yelling trying to get my attention. I smiled and waved back.

"Umm sorry Amy gotta go." I started to take off like a bat out of hell. Too glad to just leave the group of _retards_ behind. I started to speed up to a slow jog and started to run across the street. Until I heard a soft "clink" and noticed one of my key chains had fallen off from my bags zipper. I tuned around and bend over to get it without thinking being too embarrassed that a cheap keychain had broke right that in front of whomever was watching me cross the street. All it took was a few seconds. I felt a sudden heat and I looked up and I saw a car zooming towards me and a minimal speed the driver who was preoccupied seemed to be scolding her children in the backseat. I stood up and freaked I couldn't move. I let out a huge gasp as my air vanished my lungs. My heart was beating and my legs shook in fear. She wasn't there a minute ago and now here she is about to hit me with her car. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms turning away so I wouldn't see it. All I saw was the blackness of my closed eyelids and I suddenly shrank down onto my knees. I heard my friends starting to yell, as a sudden screeching from the brakes being applied and then silence. I uncovered myself and the car wasn't there I turned around. The lady of the car started to open her door I looked back at my friends their looks of shock and disgust was just too obvious. The lady started to shook me and I turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she was caramel skinned and had dark brown curly hair. She looked tired and had bags under her eyes. She was clearly in distraught as tears started to emerge from her black eyes.

I looked around the school they were all watching and students started to crowd the streets.

" Are you alright, mi hija, I didn't mean to hit you!" she kept shaking me to get my attention. I looked at her and took one last glance at my friends. The emptiness in their eyes as if they never met me before.

" Yeah, Yeah I'm okay.. I, I just gotta go." I said as I started to push myself through the crowd and ran down the street that would of lead me to my house. I was surprised at how heavy my pink backpack was. I couldn't bare to run for much longer. I ran up six blocks and I still was only halfway there. I started to slow down and walk in a slow pace. I didn't want to be seen or heard or anything to do with people. All I wanted was to go home. I finally made it back but cars filled with students started to pass by my house. As if they knew where I lived. Once again I panicked and couldn't remember where my keys were at. Then I remembered they were in my backpack. I flung it off and urgently unzipped the pocket and grabbed my keys I was starting to shake now as I heard the blue car turn around and zoom by once more passengers yelling out jeers. I couldn't get the key in the lock and then suddenly when I thought I had it my whole hand slipped through past the door. I couldn't help it but I was scared and I panicked I decided to lean against the door and I fell through. I landed on the wooden floor with a bang. I crawled out wards while I pushed my self up. I left my backpack near the stairs and threw my keys to the floor. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room where I leaned behind my door crying to myself. I didn't want to be a mutant.

0000

The next day of school just felt different as if I was brought into a new world a world I just wasn't' prepared to enter. I sat there as I waited for the bell to ring and officially school would start. I was afraid of everyone teachers, students, staff. So I sat there in my homeroom class by my self my head propped up with my hand and elbow on the desk. The door opened and students started to fill the room. It all seemed normal but deep down I knew what they were thinking. Thinking that hey there's the freak girl. Stupid mutant slut and other vulgar terms I would have probably say myself if I was just like them. A tall blonde lady walked into the room. Her blond hair tied in an old fashion bun. She wore spectacle glasses which made her look even more older. But somehow I couldn't help to think that she looked familiar. I shrugged as I got my book out and waited for instructions.

" Good Evening students I am Emma Frost and I will be your substitute for today. Your teacher Mr. Lackery seems to be under the weather." she had a strong voice which she couldn't hide with her false sweet sugary tone. She looked around the room and boys started to shift in their seats. Finally her gaze landed on me and she let out a soft smile. I perked a brow as I too shifted in my seat.

"Now open your pages to 326 and read about the weapons of World War II." she smiled more broadly and she started to write down more instructions on the board just like Mr. Lackery had always did. I got out a peace of paper vocabulary and questions. It was quiet for quite a while announcements had come and past and it was about an hour after the attendance was taken a student had walked in carrying a note from the office. She grimaced as she read it ruining her pretty face.

" Katherine Pryde, the principal wants to see you." she said in a sweet undertone.

I then start to pack up my bags shamefully I knew what this was all about. I never ever got called to the principals office in my life but here I am now making my way towards the office. I finally make it to the office section of the school at first I didn't know how to react much less what to do.

"Um is this the principals office?" I asked very sheepishly. The woman at the counter looked up and nodded.

"Yes it's right over there go in to that hall and take a seat." she looked up lazily and pointed at the direction to go. She looked back down to her romance novel and muffled a sigh. I wanted to say thank you but that was probably unnecessary since she already looked occupied once more. I walk down the hall and notice that there are already students waiting in line to see the principal. I take a seat far off to myself not wanting to make eye contact with any of the fellow troublemakers. As it was they seemed to wanted to do the same. It took about a couple of minutes for each student to have his of her turn in the office coming back out with either relief or anxiety. It was mine turn but they never called me. I waited their for an hour and a half before my parents came in together both looking rather perplexed in what I done. I looked up and let out a small smile. In truth I was to scared to find out what was next to come. My parents walk in and I continue to sit there in my melancholy dreary. Time passes so slow when you the most frighten ever. Finally after fifth teen minutes the door opens and I look up. The principal guides them out shaking his head he shakes their hands and gives me a brief nervous glance before closing the door. My parents motion me to stand up and follow which I quietly do. We all walk together in silence until I notice that we were leaving the grounds. I raised my head and spoke.

" Mom, dad, where are we going?" I asked meekly. They continued to walk out in their same pace acting if they haven't even heard me.

" We are leaving you are expelled from this school permanently." my mother looked up as if she was insulted. I stopped suddenly not knowing why but I did.

"But why!" I yelled out when I perfectly knew the answer I wanted to know if they knew what was going on. That they knew the reason why for sure and if they accepted it or denied it. They both stopped and stood there silently they look at each other exchanging nervous glances. The bell rang and suddenly kids ran out for lunch. Everyone shoved their way towards the cafeteria or their eating destination. Some people just stood there to watch for no apparent reason.

" You know perfectly well ,why, Katherine." My mom answered in an unusual cruel voice.

" Kitty darling we can discuss this later in the car lets just go home." my father let out a small stressful smile. He walked back and put his hand around my shoulder and started to guide me on to leave the school to leave this life I know longer belonged to.


End file.
